Deku Fits The Bill
by AshenLucith
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki wakes up in a dark room confused, and what beholds him is a doppelganger of his supposedly dead bestfriend who seems to torture people as a job. [Villain!Deku; Quirk!Deku; One-shot; NO SHIPS, JUST PAIN; crossposted in wp and AO3]


**Author's notes:** The Katsuki here is what I think Katsuki would be after about a year from knowing Izuku died because of him. 'Slug villain incident' and 'Katsuki being restrained on the Sports Festival' didn't happen, he still won there tho.

This story is requested by a friend. I don't own My Hero Academia!

* * *

Bakugou Katsuki grunted at the illumination his eyes kept on encountering. His head throbbed, making it even harder for his eyes to open. He felt stiff; his hands paralyzed, constrained in front of his torso along with his arms. His shoulders felt stuck and his legs, unmoving.

The light passed again, flickering even faster this time. Red orbs weakly showed themselves and a blinking ball of light was the first thing that came to sight.

"Li'l boss! He's awake—**He's completely drowzing!**"

Katsuki was made aware of his seating position as well as his restricted state. His head beat with every move he made but he still tried to make out the situation he was in. The headache and blurry sight did not make it easy.

"Nice work, Twice-san. Now, leave the rest to me."

_...leave the rest to me..._

_Still barely in a conscious state, Katsuki dwelled on the times of glee and freedom, the times where he spent the whole day playing and play fighting without getting anyone hurt, the times before his quirk manifested, the times where he still had a certain special person by his side._

_Sounds of children's laughter flooded his memories as a metal tang lingered on his tastes. Two silhouette of kids imitating a familiar stance and catch phrase of a popular hero passed Katsuki's thoughts as his head became heavier. A lock of green hair blocked his view and a bright smile did not shy away from sight._

_"Thanks for the assistance, Kacchan Might! Now, leave the rest to me, Izuku Might!"_

_'Izuku...'_

"Wow! You sound like a hero! That's so cooool!"

"Aw, come on, Himiko-sa—I mean, Toga-chan. You flatter me. But I'm no hero. I'll never be one. Kacchan said so himself."

Katsuki stiffened at the name_. 'Ka-Kacchan?! W-Who?! What?!'_ But there was only one person who have ever called Katsuki that name, and as much as Katsuki was concerned, he had been dead for almost a year. Then, who could be—

"Ah! You're finally conscious!"

Katsuki's heart dropped at the tone. That enthusiasm, that slightly shrill voice, that... that underlying cheerfulness...

Katsuki weakly raised his unrestrained neck, his body, trembling as if he's about to face the most infamous and oldest ghost of their town, someone he'd rather see than the one who he thought this person was.

"I-Izu...ku...?"

"_Izuku?!_"

A loud mocking laughter boomed in the dark bricked room.

"Izuku, you say?! Since when did you call me, Izuku?!"

"..."

"It really took you _my_ death before you decided to call me by my real name?!"

Katsuki stayed slack-jawed, still unable to grasp his current predicament.

"Aw, come on, _Kacchan..."_ The person who somehow sounded and looked like the splitting image of Midoriya Izuku held Katsuki's chin with his black-gloved hand. "It's not like _you_ to be quiet."

Katsuki stirred uncomfortably at the tone his name was mentioned. He tried to move back but his restraints did nothing that can aid him with that. It turned out that he was completely immobile, strapped in specialized black binds akin to seat belts coming from both his shoulders down to the sides of his hips, and another horizontal one right at his midrib that bound his whole body on a rather non-user-friendly black and red seat. His arms stayed hanging just in front of him as his hands were surrounded by something metal that covered both of them.

He felt something wet trickling from the left-side of the back of his head, seeming to be coming from the most painful part of his whole body. The pain made it sure that Katsuki wasn't just dreaming, that everything he was seeing — from the dark room similar to a torture chamber, with various chains coming from the walls and a single metal door right opposite to him, to the appearance of this teen and the two other people beside him — was true. That everything was reality despite it feeling like it was anything but. Yet, Katsuki still clung on the chance that it might still be just a nightmare.

"What...What is this? This is a joke, right? A prank?!"

A snicker and a foreign expression appeared on the young man's face.

"Aww, Kacchan. To think I'd ever see you looking dumb."

Katsuki surveyed his kidnapper; green disdainful eyes with bags under them, freckles that covered his cheeks, a nearly-well-conditioned green lock of hair, a dark green fitting vest with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, black pants, two black-gloved hands, and a distasteful smile on his considerably pale face.

"Y-You... Are you really..."

"Kacchan, that's terrible. First, you told me and actually got me to jump off a building and now you can't even recognize my face? I know you're trash, but I didn't know you're this much of a trash."

Katsuki could only gulp at the words of the impostor in front of him. That's right, an impostor. Quirks that copied appearances exist, right?! This is definitely a work of someone with that quirk. Definitely. Besides, Izuku wouldn't say something like that to him, or to anybody for that matter. But then why... how could he have known how Izuku died? They... They could get memories too, maybe?

"Hmm... it doesn't seem like he's quite completely awake yet." The Izuku-wannabe spied on the blond girl wearing a high school uniform on his side, smirking as he did so.

Katsuki's eyes sparked of memory. He recognized this woman, but from where?

"Oh oh ooohhhh! Let's do that! Let's do that!" She cheered and bounced as she blushed in delight, pressing both her hands that were holding something on her chest. "Deku-kun~ Show him your talent~!"

Katsuki held his breath.

Was it because she just called him the dreaded nickname Katsuki thought of in his stupid youth to call Izuku, or because she was actually holding a knife all this time?

No! Katsuki don't have the time to be thinking about these things. There were more important matters to— _wait!_ Weren't Katsuki just in a training camp?! With his teachers, his schoolmates? With his classmates?! This woman... he finally remembered now!

"_Where are they?!_ What did _you_ do to them?!"

Izuku's lookalike stepped back for a second. "You're _worried_ about them?" His face seemed neutral but his eyes, his green eyes glowered in... hatred.

Katsuki's anger dissipated in an instant, what he felt in place of it was something he never thought he'd be feeling again anytime soon. His stomach twisted in ways he never thought possible.

A ghostly smile sprang up on the young man's face. "What's wrong, _Kacchan?_ Scared of little Deku?"

Katsuki's body trembled. It suddenly felt like he was breathing close on top of a mountain; thin air, indisputable cold, but he was sweating bullets nonetheless.

"Scared... eh, scared? The hero-in-training Kacchan is scared?!—**He's definitely strong-willed, he's not even faltering!**" The other man with a black full-body suit popped up from the younger man's back as he made random hand and body gestures.

"Ah, that's right. You picked Kacchan as your hero name, didn't you?" Izuku's doppelganger leaned over Katsuki, a gloved hand rested behind the captured's shoulder. "Is it because of guilt? Out of pity?" Green wretched eyes stared at the windows of his soul. "Or is it _'in memories of the person you killed?'_"

There was nothing in his eyes, but it wasn't blank either. There was a void so deep and twisted that Katsuki knew that if he got sucked in, he would be in the lowest gates of hell, experiencing only torture and pain, a place where humans wouldn't see the light of day.

"Hey, Kacchan."

Katsuki felt his breath on his skin like an alcohol on a fresh wound. It was hot, almost similar to the heat from a campfire when you sit near to it.

"...aren't you curious how I survived the fall?"

Katsuki opened his mouth to speak. He wanted to say that the person in front of him was not Izuku, how this person should not talk about Izuku at all, how this person... was not his bestfriend and that he should never use his name _or his face_ on anything that was even remotely bad, because the real Izuku is kind and warm and probably would never hurt a fly.

...But he couldn't. His words didn't want to leave him.

"I'll tell you. But first, Twice-san," he stepped back to look at the full-bodied suit man. "Would you mind bringing my things?"

"Definitely, li'l boss!—**Heck no! Get your own things!**" Twice exited the room gleefully.

This 'Deku' leaned over on one of the walls of the room as he kept his stares at Katsuki. "Well, it's not much of a story but I did fall from the school building's roofdeck after jumping, you know, like what you told me to do, and I _did_ hope for a quirk in my next life."

Ironically enough, the serene way the story was told was what keeping Katsuki on his toes.

"The next thing I know, I was rising from the ashes of my own private cremation."

_'...Like a pheonix?'_ Katsuki thought.

"Mom was shocked, Dad was there too but he wasn't that surprised. There was only the two of them when I woke up. My mother hugged me, the sweet lady."

Katsuki gulped as he remembered the last time he saw the said woman. In Izuku's wake, being restrained by multiple people as she tried to charge towards Katsuki for suggesting such a horrible thing to her baby. Come to think of it, that was the last time he have seen and even heard from her again.

"She cried nonstop. Couldn't believe that I'm actually alive with not a single wound in sight –she _did_ question all the self-inflicted scars though—but that's not the issue. What surprised me the most was how Dad explained this affiliation he has with—" This Deku looked at the girl beside him whose expression had not changed from her gleeful one but was pointing a knife at him, "...this group."

Katsuki noticed the slight change in tone but chose to focus on the story.

"Turns out my Dad was no business man working abroad, he was working for villains. And don't bother telling the cops about that, even if they knew, they won't be able to find him or my mother. They're probably not Hisashi and Inko anymore anyways."

The idea of Izuku's parents joining a villain group startled Katsuki. He did not know anything about his father, not even his name, but Katsuki was sure that Inko was one of the nicest person he had ever met. Fond memories of childhood in Izuku's home aside, his own mother trusted her so he did too, to some extent.

Katsuki heard clanking of metals and what seemed to be a wheeled-trailer being pushed, the other man seemed to notice and straightened his back, fixing his gloves as he did so. The girl followed, seeming to make way for something.

"And now, I'm here. Working for this group, too. They taught me a lot of things. Including..."

Twice entered the room with a trailer full of unusual equipment in hand. Saws, needles, ropes, metal rods, some wheel, scalpels, a taser, knives of different sizes, and a lot of random sharp things and of various shapes — objects that Katsuki could only see from villains he watched from late night action series.

"...all matters of torture."

Katsuki sucked in a breath. The story this supposedly-Izuku just told him haven't completely sank in and now _this_. A collection of atrocities that for some reason, was making him wish would rather kill him instantly than do its supposed purpose, to forgone a person's death.

But Katsuki wasn't a quitter, he would never die. Dying would mean that he lost and he would never lose. He might have been responsible for the death of an innocent person but that would only mean that he should live even more than ever. He had to live and spread the good that said person was supposed to spread if he was still alive. He should have the desire to live even more because Izuku needed to see Katsuki protecting the quirkless and the innocent, and beating the villains and bullies who would even try bringing a person down.

The fake Izuku paused in his tinkling of his devices, seeming to have had a read of Katsuki's mind. "_You—"_

"There you are..."

A familiar voice caught the four people's attention. A man with a white hand covering his face walked inside the room nonchalantly.

_"You!"_ Katsuki recognized the person who just about destroyed Aizawa's face and brought that monster who gave All Might and everybody else a hard time: Shigaraki Tomura.

"What happened to your toys? What's with this pathetic baggage?" Shigaraki ignored Katsuki and all the greetings from the other two people in the room and pointed at the trailer.

"Come on, big bro, you know our place is _way_ too far from here. I didn't have a choice but to bring just these instead."

_'Big bro?! This Deku and Shigaraki... big bro?!'_

"And who told you you're allowed to desecrate this place? Kurogiri's gonna fume."

"But this basement is obviously _made_ for torturing people, why would he be mad?"

"Yeah yeah!" Toga agreed as she and Twice nodded.

"Whatever, do what you want, he likes you anyways." Shigaraki spared a glance at Katsuki, or at least, what would look like a glance if not for the hand on his face. "He looks less cooler than he was in tv."

"Isn't it the same for everybody?"

"_Ugh_... Anyways, that Endeavor's kid said yes. He'd join us. Your plan worked."

"To-Todoroki?! You have Todoroki, too?!"

Again, Shigaraki ignored Katsuki's outbursts. "Twice, brat, go and greet the new guy."

"Awww... but I want to see Deku-kun in action!"

"Let's go, Toga-chan— **No! Let's stay!**"

Toga weakly followed after the sauntering Twice as Katsuki stared at both Shigaraki and the self-proclaimed Izuku.

"Well, originally, he's the only one we were planning to take," the greenet supplied as soon as the metal door closed behind him.

"Because he knows that heroes are trash," Shigaraki continued before Katsuki could even slip a question in. "But this stupid little brother of mine was so eager to see his childhood friend, he forced us to get you, too."

"What are you even talking about?! What are you planning with that jerk Todoroki?!"

"That's really none of your business—"

"You can't be fucking serious?! Let him go, you bastards!"

"Would you not shout?! It's irritating." Shigaraki talked slowly and could even be mistaken as dispassionately, but a form of anger lingered on his words.

"Now now..." 'Deku' held one of Shigaraki's arm. "You're practicing controlling your temper, aren't you? It wouldn't be good if you accidentally turned him to dust. I owe him after all."

Of all the things this person said all day, his last ones were what stuck with Katsuki the most. _Owe him?_ Of what?

Deku read the question in Katsuki's eyes and let go of Shigaraki's arm. "You know, I have to thank you, the methods I use in torturing are inspired by your bullying."

Katsuki was short of breath again. _'Please stop getting that back. I'm trying to change.'_ His heart throbbed the same way it did when he was told of Izuku's death, the way his chest closed in itself when he heard that his careless words caused his precious friend to end his own life.

"They're from both your way of hurting people _and _my self-harm."

Katsuki shivered as if Deku's very words traveled on his spine. _'Self-harm? Self-harm as in... that's, that's caused by...'_

Deku smiled a twisted smile. Once again, Katsuki was attacked by an immeasurable pressure, making it hard to think, or to even want to live.

"You know," as if to take advantage of Katsuki's state, Deku continued talking, "_Kacchan_, you were right about one thing though..."

Deku tilted his head as he stared at Katsuki's soul.

"Deku _is_ a fitting name for me, a fitting villain name."

* * *

**Author's notes: **I feel really sorry for Aizawa now that two of his students were kidnapped and one them is gonna be in the villain's side. Sorry for the simple cover btw, I can't do art to save my life. If anybody's wondering, Mirio was the who inherit One for All here. Anyways, here's what I have in mind for villain!Deku's quirk:

**Midoriya Izuku**

Villainname: Deku

Quirk: Pheonix – his quirk is a type of resurrection wherein he needed to be burned to ashes before it can be done. It also allows him to awaken a quirk that's genetically possible for him to have. Meaning to say, he can't have quirks that aren't possible for both sides of his family to have. Izuku isn't the first one to have the Pheonix quirk in his family either (from his father's side), and they probably just buried that person instead of burning him for him to truly die lol. Hopefully, they weren't a villain but if I'm to continue this story, I'll make them a colleague of AFO just because. A side-effect of this quirk is that his body temperature is higher than average and the body can only go back to its last functioning state after resurrection (in this case, before Izuku's body was wrecked by the fall).

Other quirks he had because of Pheonix: Flight – elevation through telekinesis on himself for 30 mins; probably from mother's side; he can probably train that to be longer and be made possible to make others fly too.

P.S.: You know, a story about how Shigaraki and Deku ended up with a brotherly relationship is circling on my head right now but I know I wouldn't be able to do it. But yeah, thank the manga for showing Shigaraki's past, I now have a villain!Deku and Shigaraki BroTP in mind.

P.S.S.: This is a one-shot solely because I can't commit. I love villain!Deku's quirk and personality tho, I'd be happy to write about him again but I can't promise to do it. Actually, just writing Deku with that awesome quirk would be a treat for me, but again, I'm sorta busy. I can't commit.


End file.
